Magma-Man (Original)
Jackson used to be a nobody, with no friends except for Cody. However, he had no idea that his life was about to change! Story The Story of Magma-Man during the incredibly short series Origin The original cruddy origin! Jackson and Cody Jackson and Cody were best friends. They were always picked on by the bulleys at school, especially one named Zack. They always would chase after them and beat them up. They'll called Jackson "Wimpy" and Cody "Shrimpy" since Cody was too short for his age. They hated that. The Volcano One day, when Jackson and Cody were exercising on a hill, the hill's top started to crack, and soon blew off and the hill/volcano started spouting lava. Cody got away succesfully, while Jackson did not. Jackson was covered in lava, and Cody thought he was dead. A Hero is Born! "Why is there lava all over my-HHHAAAAAANNNNNDDDD!!!!!!!!! Woah, that was wierd! And I can control it too!" -Jackson, at discovering his powers A few hours later however, the lava cooled and became rock, and Jackson burst out of it. He discovered lava on his hand, and then it blasted the lava into the air. He then emediatly realized he could control it. And then he vowed to always use these powers for good, and never evil! The Big Bad Kid Magma-Man's first big villain, and his arch enemy. The story of Magma-Man's first great challenge! Part 1 "I can't believe my best friend ever is dead... I know! I'll create a machine to get my revenge! They will pay! They will all pay! Especially those bulleys, ''oh they'll pay!'' -Cody, as he descends into madness and starts to think it's everyone else's fault that Jackson was "dead" Meanwhile, cody was upset because of he thought his best and only friend was dead. As this went on, the shock and depression suddenly made something snap in the young genius'es brain, and he started going crazy, and blamed everyone besides himself for Jackson's "death." Soon he made the Buffenater 3000 to make him "buff" so he could have his revenge. Soon, he was a hulking monster, but still had his original intelligence, and he went on a rampage to the school and killed all the bulleys and 90% of everyone else there. Soon Magma-Man cam and shot lava at the monsters back. When Big Bad Kid turned around and saw Magma-Man, he was shocked. And so was Magma-Man, seeing what his one and only friend had become. Part 2 "But, if you're Jackson, why did you hit me? Wait, I know, you hate me now and are trying to kill me! You've betrayed me! And now you'll die!" -Big Bad Kid, descending further into madness, thinks that Jackson has turned on him and is trying to kill him Soon, a short battle went on, and soon Big Bad Kid was tired of fighting Jackson, and he left, claiming "I've got people to kill!" Soon, Magma-Man follows him through the air by making a lava rock bridge float over San Kan City so he could get to Big Bad Kid quicker. Once he got their he fought Big Bad Kid more, and eventually encased him in lava rock. Aftermath Soon some people from the museum saw Big Bad Kid encased in lava rock, and liked it. So now Big Bad Kid sits in San Kan's Museum, as a reminder to the people of San Kan of what Magma-Man did to save them. The Killer Later, Jackson found out about the Killer, a huge problem in San Kan who has stolen many things. Once he goes to rob the San Kan National Bank, Magma-Man finds him and fights him. However, through use of dynamite, the Killer escapes, taking all the money in his special money bag. Magma-Man feels humiliated because he let the Killer get away, when the Killer didn't even have super powers. Soon, the Killer strikes again, and once again Magma-Man comes to stop him. The Killer just trys to throw a stick of lit dynamite at Magma-Man like last time, but this time Magma-Man was prepared. He created a trampoline out of lava rock, and the dynamite bounced off the trampoline and back at Killer. BOOM! Somehow, Killer survived, and, similar to what Spider-Man does, hung the Killer on a lamp post using lava rock. The police then come and take him to prison. Powers He has two of the same powers the new Magma-Man does, and one the new one doesn't have. *Lava Shoot *Lava Control *Super Jump Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Both Original Series and Mega Magma-Man Category:Characters in the Original Magma-Man Series Category:15 Year Old Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Universe Category:Magma-Mans Category:Normal Agility Characters Category:Very Good Characters Category:Incredibly Dangerous Characters Category:Inexperienced Fighters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Twigs Category:Joke Characters Category:Characters Made Of Dirt Category:Characters Made of Glass Category:Goo-Goo Characters Category:Featured Articles